


Password Problems

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Post-Series, Professor Neville Longbottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes little things just simply escaped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rthstewart's [Three Sentence Ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html).

He'd gotten better, so much better it sometimes still amazed him, at remembering things over the years thanks to Hermione's interest in combining magic with muggle psychology, but sometimes little things just simply escaped him.

Unfortunately, those little things were often the most important ones and he had a tendency to forget them at the worst possible moments, like when he was trying to get into the Gryffindor common room to make a house wide announcement and couldn't remember the week's bloody password even though he'd been the one set it.

All Neville could really do was smile anxiously at the Fat Lady and try to sound confident as he said, “Let me in, I'm the head of house?”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
